


Whom They Prefer

by indigo_inks



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Sex (Star Wars), Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: There is no death; there is the Force. And there is no one else for either of them, either. They have whom they prefer.
Relationships: Rey/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Whom They Prefer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antimonypetrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimonypetrichor/gifts).



He would’ve preferred someone else. His twin sister, perhaps, or his nephew. When he turned his back on her, when he slammed his door in her face – this is what Rey came to believe.

She admired his twin sister, and as for Ben – yes, _fine_ , she would admit it. He both repulsed and fascinated her in ways she did not fully understand.

But Luke. Luke Skywalker was a living legend. Mythology made flesh. She didn’t care that he was old enough to be her father or that he stank of seawater. He was more than she could have dreamed. He was everything she had ever wanted. When he was near, the Force within her _sang_.

As the hearth fire in the center of her stone hut burned down low, Rey closed her eyes and allowed her thighs to splay open. She slipped a hand between her legs and rubbed herself with the heel of that hand until she was biting her bottom lip and shaking with the urge to cry out.

“Luke!”

* * *

She would’ve preferred someone else. Yes, that was abundantly clear. Her first choice was probably his nephew, let’s be real, but she might well have been interested in his twin sister – someone like him but uncompromised, unbroken. When he turned his back on her, when he slammed his door in her face – this is what Luke had already concluded.

He knew who Rey was, and he ought to have feared her. Palpatine had been a monster, and he’d turned Anakin into a monster, too. Why would this girl-child of his blood be any different?

But Rey. Rey was headstrong and determined and so very, very beautiful. When he was young, he would have been captivated by her. He would have wanted to worship the ground upon which she walked. Oh, what was he thinking?! He wanted that _now_. When she was near, the Force within him _sang_.

Luke closed his eyes and thrust into his gloved fist. Masturbating with a prosthesis wasn’t the most unencumbered of solo sexual activities, but over the years he’d learnt to make do.

“Oh, Rey!” he whispered.

* * *

There is no death; there is the Force. And there is no one else for either of them, either. They have whom they prefer.

He comes to her the first time while she is meditating on Ajan Kloss. He’s limned with blue, but he’s solid, and he walks right up to her and kisses her. Galvanizing energy races through them both at the contact, and they gasp together. The purest of pleasures. She throws herself into his arms, and he catches her, holds her, holds her up as she lowers herself down onto his cock.

Rey has never done this before, but she can take him easily if she wants to – and she does want to. Luke is of the Force, and he can make it easy if he wants to – and he does want to. They move in unison, seeking their oneness together. Perfect harmony. A moment. Forever.

Each says the other’s name as they come.


End file.
